Ice-Cold Fear
by MadiganMarlowe
Summary: What do we do when in fear? As a human, we would run or hide. But as a tribute? If you run, you'll be caught. If you hide, you'll be found. If you face it? Who knows? You might even win the game. You might even win the 45th Hunger Games. Follow 24 tributes as they face their fears. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Promises

**Chapter 1 - Promises.**

The head gamemaker of five years - Cole Featherhide - smiles heartlessly as he watches the twelve screens that displays the helpless children of each district. His icy promise to make this year's games rather interesting is fresh in his mind. In his head, he replays the interview with the young and fresh Caesar Flickerman.

Caesar was sitting in his usual chair before hundreds of eager listeners. His wig a light purple, he gave his trademark smile before introducing Cole to the stage. Cole walked proudly onto the stage, waving at all the cheering Capitols. He shook Caesar's hand before taking his seat beside him.

"Your fifth year, Mr. Featherhide, how does it feel?"Caesar smiled.

"I got to tell you, Flickerman, five years is something I'm proud of. Since five is an important number in Panem, this year is the 45th Hunger Games and I've been head gamemaker for five years, I'm going to make this year's Games thrilling – as a treat to all the lovely people of Panem," the croud cheered loudly as Cole flashed a flamboyant smile.

Once the crowd had settled, Caesar asked, "What is it that you have in mind for this year Featherhide?"

"Many things, Flickerman, many, many things. I would tell you but then the lovely people of Panem won't feel the excitement that I want them to feel. I can tell you this, though. I do dearly promise to all those that live in Panem, President Snow especially, that this year's Hunger Games will be by far the most exhilirating thing we have to offer," Cole lifted his head.

Caesar retained his smile but inside he was sighing. He was itching for a good arena with good tributes. His last fifteen years as interviewer and all the head gamemakers had said the same at some point in their career, each and every head gamemaker somehow falling far below the Capitol's expectations.

"Of course, we have been told the same thing before with little success. Tell us, Featherhide, why should we trust your promise?" Caesar's smile faded.

Featherhide gave a laugh, "I can't make you believe my promise. Not right now that is, but when these Games finish, you'll believe every word I have to say, even if it be against common knowledge."

Caesar's face crumpled into a frown. He was sick of the Gamemakers' promises. In his mind he composed a plan. The plan consisted of publicly executing Cole Featherhide if this Game didn't turn out as was promised. He would be executed on the basis that he told a lie to the entire Panem. Caesar destroyed his frown and replaced it with a devious smile as he finished composing his plan.

**SYOT:**

**If you are wishing to submit a tribute, I wish for it to be through PM only. The form I wish for you to use is on my profile page.**

- Be creative with your names. But not overly that one couldn't even read it, neither type it. No Mary-sue/Gary-stus.

- I will take reservations but not for too long as other people may want to submit a character where you've reserved.

- If you wish to submit a Career, I will not take a goody-goody. Careers are malicious, make yours in character with their district.

- Unlike the movie, I will acknowledge the District 4 tributes to be apart of the Career pack.

- You can submit two tributes, so long as atleast on dies in the bloodbath and the other has a crippling fear. I need a crippling fear for each of them but don't worry too much about the characters that are to die in the bloodbath.

- I don't want a tribute that is in another active SYOT.

**District 1:**

Boy: Dart Ruby, 17 ~ Blue Eyes Arch Angel

Girl: Linphea sparkle, 18 ~ charliesunshine

**District 2:**

Boy: Cael Blackbriar, 18 ~ Renner'sGirl

Girl: Xenobia Flamsteed, 17 ~ K.A. HEAYSMAN

**District 3:**

Boy: Jacinto Wolfe, 15 ~ Xeneisha

Girl:

**District 4:**

Boy: Derek Matthews, 16 ~ Ivy000

Girl: Coral Swift, 18 ~ MissBunburyHope

**District 5:**

Boy: Ross Haldeen, 17 ~ Wind Chronicler

Girl:

**District 6:**

Boy:

Girl: Ashley Ryeleen, 15 ~ Dommmm

**District 7:**

Boy:

Girl: Ivy White, 15 ~ charliesunshine

**District 8:**

Boy: Ellison Perrault, 15 ~ The Whispering Panda

Girl: Nell Farley, 13 ~ Renner'sGirl

**District 9:**

Boy: Wester Lockhart, 18 ~ SparrowCries

Girl: Hadley Half, 14 ~ Pacesetter

**District 10:**

Boy:

Girl: Isis Lakes, 17 ~ SparrowCries

**District 11:**

Boy:

Girl: Tashanna Ulmiah, 14 ~ Blue Eyes Arch Angel

**District 12:**

Boy: Spencer Shadow Berg, 17 ~ nsheldonb

Girl: Winta Rose, 17 ~ Xeneisha


	2. District 1 Male District 12 Female

**_DISCLAIMER_:_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**District 12 – Winta Rose – Xeneisha.**

_I'm bullet-proof,_  
_Nothing to lose, _  
_Fire away, Fire away,_  
_Ricochet, _  
_You take your aim,_  
_Fire away, Fire away,_  
_You shoot me down but I wont fall,_  
_I am titanium,_  
_You shoot me down but I wont fall,_  
_I am titanium._

_~ Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia._

Studying the birds that sing outside her window, Winta sits on the window pane feeling refreshed although being without a dabble of sleep. She stares wide-eyed at a mockingjay's feathers, trying to decipher their beauty. In the distance she can see the people of Twelve as they scurry through the District to buy the good foods, hoping to give their child the best last meal in case of them being Reaped.

A door creaks open beside Winta's window and she watches her older brother, Seth, slipping away into the small crowds of District people. Winta sighs, her head resting on her arm, she draws imaginary circles into the window sill, waiting for her mother to come and find her already awake.  
Her mother, Apple, vainly believes that she isn't like the rest of the District and her family – a beggar of food – because even though Apple was born in the Seam, she seems to value more her reputation than her life. Yet little does Apple know, her three children are the most clever, most persuasive and sneakiest children that District Twelve has ever had. Therefore, raking in more food than the other family's dream of.

Her oldest brother, Seth, is extremely talented in speechcraft, bargaining and trading. Her second oldest brother, Jalanta, a well-mannered and well-fed Peacekeeper working in District Two, managed to trick the Head Peackeeper into believing that he was sending postcards to his 'girlfriend' in the Capitol when really he was sending the good food from D2 to D12 for us. How he managed to set that up she doesn't know but every fortnight they receive delicassies imported from the Capitol.  
A butterfly passes her window, the last light of dawn makes a colorful display with its wings. Winta sits there for a while, wondering about what lays beyond the borders of Disctrict 12 when she hears her brother returning to the house. She leaps up from where she was sitting and makes her way through the house. She smiles at her brother when he sees her entering their run-down kitchen. Handing her an orange, he kisses her on the forehead.

"Good morning. It's your second last year, excited?" his coal black hair falls into his gray eyes as Winta carefully thinks of how to respond. It's a hard question to answer truthfully without dissing the Capitol but if the Capitol doesn't hear her response they'll know something is up. Her brother being a Peacekeeper, each word they say is carefully monitored all day long. She gives a small smile, regretting taking a long time to reply, "Yeah, I can't wait to start work." Winta gives Seth a look that tells him not to ask questions like that and he mouths apologies.

Winta begins to peel her orange, "Where's Mum? She's usually awake by now."  
Seth's eyebrows pucker and he shrugs, his voice full of concern, "I don't know, go check her room."  
Winta does as she's told, devouring her orange on the way. She enters the far room of their run-down house and hovers over a molding mattress. The space where her father, Antonio, resides proves empty and she finds only a sick mother looking like a rotten apple. Winta crouches beside her mother, looking over sympathetically. A tear slips down her cheek as she pushes the hair out of Winta's face. Winta watches her mother sleep, thinking between her ragged breaths. Winta sighs, District Twelve doesn't have any sort of potions or medicines that could heal her mother and that's what worries her. It's not like when they have no food – she can't just go down to the bakery and bargain (or steal) for some bread – this is serious. There is nothing she can do to help her dying mother and the fact that for some reason her father isn't here just makes it worse. Even her Peacekeeping brother can't send them anything. He'll become an avox if they found him sending such goods to another district let alone all the food he'd sent before hand. Winta purses her lips before kissing her mother on the cheek and standing to get ready for the Reaping. She first takes unexpected turn to the kitchen and finds her father talking with her brother.

"I didn't know this would happen," Antonio sighs.

"You never think before you do anything, do you? It's all selfishness, isn't it?" her brother spits.

"Now, now child, don't blame your father for what he did; everybody makes mistakes," A calm, feminine voice sounds.

Seth spits, "Don't talk to me about mistakes woman!"

Winta steps into the room then, "Seth, what's going on?"

Antonio looks at her, somewhat surprised that she didn't ask him. Seth looks over to Winta, thinking carefully of what to say, "Winta, did you check on Mom? Is she okay?"

Winta walks closer to Seth, cautiously watching Antonio whilst keeping her distance from the old woman and her daughter, "Mom is sick, and it's not a fever." Antonio cringes at her last four words.  
Seth nods, "You're right, it's not a fever. Mom is sick because she found out that Dad cheated on her and has a daughter about the same age as you."

Seth points to a pretty girl with light hair and gray eyes such as Antonio and the woman that stands beside him. Winta pouts, embarrassed that she hadn't known before. She steps closer to Seth, snatching from him the knife he was using to cut the meat he'd manage to obtain from the butcher. She swings the knife toward the trio, allowing no tears to slip, yelling profanties – cursing Antonio, disgusted to have ever called him 'dad', telling her half-sister that if she ever sees her again she'll be chopped up, and screaming at the woman to leave with Antonio and never think of returning. The last thing she does is spit in Antonio's face and shove them out of the decaying door, swearing that if she ever sees them again she'll be the last thing they see. Throughout her father had tried to apologise but druken with rage Winta didn't even consider forgiving him. Only wishing that she'll never have to see them again. Somewhere in between their battle of words, Winta realized that the Capitol was listening and regretted the fact that she didn't say her words in a more subtle motion. Less threatening but with about the same amount of anger. She turns around to Seth, collapsing onto the floor with the sudden realization that she's going to get reaped now. Reaped on the basis that she's disturbing the peace. Seth rushes over to help her but all she can think about is how to break the newz to her mother that she is going to be reaped.

The soft silk material of Winta's Reaping dress rubs against her skin and soothes her. She closes her eyes for a bit as she waits in line, waiting to be checked in. She feels only hopelessness after bidding her mother an emotional farewell without letting her know that she won't see her again. Seth had thought it best that there mother, Apple, stayed home. Winta didn't tell Seth that she knew what was going to happen, she merely let him know that today is going to be different from every other Reaping. He seemed to have gotten the drift of what she was saying but wasn't sure if she was referring to them meeting their long lost sister or if she was talking about her little outrage. He had given her a rather filling breakfast and had gotten her out the door wearing a knee-length white silk dress imported from the Capitol – something he'd won from the mayor's daughter.

Winta gives a bright smile to the Capitol women that pricks her finger for blood before going to stand in her position. Winta zones out during the mayor's speech about the creation of Panem and the Hunger Games. She watches their escort, Emmerline Dazzle, clad in bright colors of pink and green as she struts onto the stage.

Emmerline Dazzle smiles falsely, remembering strictly given the instructions to – no matter what the paper reads – call out the name 'Winta Rose'. She wasn't surprised to have been ordered this, many of times she'd been told to announce a name that wasn't drawn. It was strictly business and she wasn't about to give up her riches and position just because some kid had done wrong and was going to die. Emmerline knew very well that this was how the Capitol kept control of their population so she simply played the part and did as she was told.

"Isn't it a beautiful day in Panem today?" she sounds optimistically, excited about a pay rise if she represents Panem better than the other escorts.

"Now to begin with we have a special Games this year," she pretends to be excited, "This is the 45th Hunger Games and Cole Featherhide has vowed to keep it interesting so the lucky tributes of District Twelve should surely be ready. Of course, first the girls."

Emmerline dips her hand into the fishbowl containing the names of every possible tribute in the District. Walking to the microphone, smile as bright as ever, she opens the paper to find the name – Stella Minerale. Out of natural instinct, she opens her mouth to announce the name before mentally slapping herself.

"Winta Rose," she announces, scanning the crowd for seperation, "Come on now darling, do not be shy! Come forth."

Winta, despite having expected this, feels a grip come down on her heart, like a someone is squeezing it painfully. It takes a while for her to come to realization on the subject but composes herself just enough to fake joy. Winta walks toward Emmerline, her heart melting on the inside, her face shining on the outside. She's glad she got what preparation she could out of it because even though she knew this was coming it still knocked the wind out of her. Emmerline shakes her hand, somewhat resentful of her job despite its advantages, and directs to where she should stand. Winta stands radiant, ignorant of the surrounding world and it's happenings. A boy comes to shake her hand and she looks at him, vaguely aware of who he is. Aaron Berg is all she can think – a friend of Seths who died in the Games. This must be his little brother, she thinks with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry Winta," Seth whispers, embracing his little sister, catching onto her scent – the scent that had always reminded him of their mother.

"Don't tell mum until she gets better," Winta sniffles.

"There's nothing to tell her. You're smart, strong, you're brave – I know you'll make it back. Don't give any of those other tributes any piece of mind. You take them out and win this thing before Mom begins to notice you're gone," a slight tear glistens in the eye of her strong older brother and she realizes he'd already gone through this horrible process and the last person hadn't made it out. Winta smiles at him, giving him a sisterly kiss goodbye before he is pulled away from her grasp.

* * *

**District 1 – Dart Ruby – Blue Eyes Arch Angel.**

_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it,_  
_Sex in the air,_  
_I don't care; I love the smell of it,_  
_Stick and stones may break my bones,_  
_But chains and whips excite me._

_~ S&M – Rihanna._

"Dash and Dart!" Ebony Ruby screams. She had tried hard to be kind to her boys but lost patience after calling their names three times without a single response. She hovers over the twins in her flamboyant dress that falls far above her knees. Dash sighs loudly. With his eyes still closed he shooes his mother away, "We're awake, calm down!"

She rolls her eyes and storms away, her high heels clicking all the way down the hallway.  
"She can be so annoying!" Dash complains.

Dart chuckles, "Good thing she doesn't care enough to look after us herself."  
Smiling, Dart sits up, rubbing his eyes and blinking – trying hard to remove the pain that caused due to lack of sleep. He breathes deeply, remembering the feats of the night before. He remembers the promise that him and his brother had made with their other band members – Priscilla Persian and Axl Glittering – that if none of the four are reaped for the Games, they'd put on a large performance for their District.

Remembering that it is Reaping Day, Dart leaps out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, leaving Dash still asleep.

Walking bare foot on the cold, glass tiles, Dart sighs at the sight of his mother scolding the head-servant for leaving a slight streak on the window. He observes his mother as she stands frailly, ordering around the avoxes that were sparred the cane.

Out of character, she collapses onto the couch and slumps before spotting Dart. She looks over to him and he races off before she has anything to say. He suspires, holding the door closed in case his mother had sent an avox to retrieve him.

After minutes of waiting, Dart gives up and inspects himself in the mirror. His blond locks that cover one of his turquoise-colored eyes and outline his lightly tanned skin. His tattoos show prominently in the weak light as he places his fingers over them – the small and dark blue dragon on his right cheek, the vines that lace around his left forearm, the bleeding heart that splays over the flesh where his heart sits, another blue dragon on his ankle that dearly represents his twin brother Dash and the name of their band 'Til Death Do Us Part' on his lower back.

Hastily changing into the suit his mother had laid out for him, he washes his face in their golden basin. He leaves for breakfast when Dash barges in to do what he just done.  
Gleam Ruby sits angrily at the dinning table when Dart arrives. His father glares at him as he awkwardly tries to avoid the question they'd asked them every Reaping morning since they were twelve.

"Who is going to volunteer?" Gleam inquires coldly. Dart gulps. He certainly didn't plan on losing his life any time soon but at the demand of his father, he might have to. Ebony comes to sit beside Gleam, with Dash vacating the seat beside Dart. They all stare at each other in awkwardness until Gleam speaks up.

"You see boys," he begins calm but deceptive, "Yesterday at work... I was ridiculed! Do you want to know why?"

Dart doesn't need to be told, he doesn't care despite knowing the answer but when he looks at his brother, he can see that he's taking it more to heart than Dart is.  
"Why, my darling?" Ebony gently wonders aloud, adding to the affectiveness this conversation could have on somebody.

"Because of those two boys! They go around playing their stupid instruments with their stupid band friends and their stupid band name but they never think or wonder what kind of embarrassment that brings upon us! Especially me!" He directs his glare from Dart to Dash before continuing on, "Do you guys remember Shine Keelan? His only daughter, Sheera Keelan won the other year at the age of 15. Her friend was reaped, she volunteered, and you know what? She won without a single speck of the blood that covered her being her own! I have two sons! Both aged 17, and neither of them... have volunteered. I am so embarrassed every time Shine tells that story. EVERY TIME! Embarrassed because neither of my sons can be like that!" He scrathes his head, anger drained from his body, hope filling his eyes.

Ebony buries her face in her hands, "He's right! You two are the richest boys in the District and were raised with luxuries. Your father slaved away, working hard as the mayor's main advisor and neither of you think to say thank you to him by winning a Game for us. You're pathetic!"

Dart laughs, "Pathetic? Us? It's pathetic that we have to win the Games for your love."

Dash stares at Dart in disbelief as does Ebony. She stands, shocked. Ebony leans forward, her scent making Dart feel dizzy. It wasn't like him to care for the words his parents spoke and therefore he didn't know what his mother would do.

Ebony's hand comes down on Dart's cheek harshly, leaving a red handprint. She storms away, feeling slightly happier.

Dart scowls at the tiled floor as Dash sits beside him in awe. His father gives a blunt laugh as he stands to follow Ebony.

Dart's scowl finds the glass clock that screams Reaping time, he stands to leave for it and Dash follows, thinking heavily about their discussion. He begins to worry about what will happen if neither of the two volunteer.

Dressed fancily, children flock to the District Square that seems deteriorated due to being over-decorated with jewels to represent the District's master purpose. Dart, still angry and followed by the thoughtful Dash, races to his line, anticipating the – hopefully – short end of the Reaping.  
Everyone in line and ready, the mayor steps forth to speak his speech. Dart sighs as he watches his father's plump boss drone on about everything the children knew best of. A small smile crawls onto Dart's face as the Capitol escort, Anisa Glass, steps onto the podium. She gives greetings before reaching into the fishbowl that holds the names of the girls.

"Glisten Chime," she smiles. A small crowd divides as the Peacekeepers make their way to retrieve a tall brunette girl.

"I volunteer!" A small blond girl shouts happily, racing to the stage. Dart finds her somewhat familiar but not enough to pinpoint a name. She skips to the podium, a mist of pride stinging the children around her. When she makes it to the stage, she shakes Anisa's hand rather eagerly before getting into position.

Anisa gives a charming smile before walking over to where sit the boy's names. She grabs out a slip of paper and makes her way toward the microphone.  
Her brilliant white teeth appear beneath her golden make-up as she says what makes Dart's heart stop.

"Dash Ruby."

He catches a glimpse of Dash as he walks proudly with the Peacekeepers. His stopped heart reminds him what he should be doing before it stops permanently.

"Don't you even dare Dash!" Dart glares at him as he races in to replace him, "I volunteer!" Dash looks startled, amazed, as Dart leaves him behind.

The amount of training he'd endured disallowes him to feel anxiety but he knows that had he been born in one of the lesser districts, his pulse would be going crazy. He catches a glimpse of his parents and finds them with warm smiles and proud eyes but nothing that they could ever do would have him forgive them for the circumstance that he's now in. He hates them right down to every piece of dust that defiles itself by landing on even their treacherous clothing.

They lead the pair to the justice building and they await the arrival of visitors. Dart's family comes first.  
A heartfelt mother, a starstruck father, a sorry brother; they all come in as strange characters – people Dart had never seen before.

"Dart, I'm so proud of you!" His mother exaggerates, a glistening tear slipping down her cheek. Dart breathes a laugh interwined with a sigh before turning from them to the small window that displays the empty district.

A hand comes down on his shoulder, "We are proud to call you our son, Dart. We know that you will win. Represent District One and your family with pride." His father gives a large smile, stretching from ear to ear. Dart doesn't look at him but looks over to Dash – his younger twin brother and best friend, his heart and soul, his flesh and blood; the only real thing he cares about. Dash gives him a sad smile, trying to hold back the tears it seems, and walks toward his brother – older than him by a minute. Dash sighs, giving his brother a tight hug. Ebony, taken away with selfishness and stupidity, joins their hug believing that Dash is hugging Dart as a way to say thank you for representing the family. Gleam joins the hug too, knowing better than Ebony. The moment doesn't last long as the Peacekeepers enter and snatch Dart away from them.

"I know you'll win Dart! I love you!" Dash cries. Dart doesn't have time to reply, trying hard to keep himself away from tears.

The next visitors are the two other band members and bestfriends Priscilla Persian and Axl Glittering – Axl the drums and Priscilla the keyboard. Priscilla, as beautiful as always with her mysterious green eyes and blond hair, walks in with a smile. Her heels click on the marble floor as she walks into his arms. Axl does the same, smiling too. Axl's blue eyes dazzle beneath his curly brown hair as he tries giving Dart some encouraging words. Priscilla hugs Dart tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting to be taken away, not wanting to forget, not wanting to say good-bye as Axl's words fail him.

"We don't want you to go, Dart," Priscilla whispers, drying her tears on Dart's white shirt. Dart gives a small smile and a laugh, "I don't want to go Cilla but … I have to. It's too late now."

Dart looks up to see the Peackeepers waiting there, waiting to steal him away. He pushes Priscilla back, holding her at arm's length before pulling her back in to do something he'd always wanted to do – he gives her a kiss that was long overdue before the Peacekeepers force them apart. He gives Axl a handshake and shakily gives the pair a good bye before the door is slammed.


End file.
